


Seirin Hollow

by elfdaughter (hopper)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopper/pseuds/elfdaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the sleepy village of Seirin Hollow, where an ancient evil has set the apocalypse in motion. Kagami wakes up from a 200-year nap to team up with police lieutenant Kuroko and stop the Headless Horseman. But before he can face off against demons, can Kagami figure out how a shower works?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittebasu (chanyeol)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanyeol/gifts).



> This au is only very loosely based on Fox's Sleepy Hollow, mostly springboarding off the concept of time traveler!Ichabod Crane as an excuse to have time traveler!Kagami discovering modern things for the first time. I doubt George Washington will be making an appearance in this fic.

In the small, sleepy village of Seirin Hollow, in the dark of the pre-dawn, in the empty gymnasium of the local middle school, a lone figure stood dribbling a ball.

"What's the purpose of calling us out here?" said a voice from the shadows. If one did not look directly at the darkness that crawled along the walls, it became apparent that there were multiple indistinct figures lurking just beyond the fall of moonlight.

The dribbling stopped, ball suspended in midair at the player's fingertips. "Is the hour or the location of our meeting inconvenient?"

Silence. The dribbling resumed.

"Perhaps it has been so long that some of us have forgotten." The space between each thump of ball against floorboard seemed to expand ominously, as though the air itself thickened to accommodate the growing threat in his words. "The promise that was made the last time we stood in this place."

"Akashi."

Once more the dribbling paused.

"We have intruders. Police, by the looks of it."

"Is that so. Midorima, give me your scissors."

The basketball rolled, forgotten, into the shadows as the first figure stepped fully into the illuminated part of the gym. He had no head; only an abruptly truncated stump of a neck sat above his shoulders. A glint of green from the dark corner of the gym. Wordlessly, a pair of scissors exchanged hands. As soon as Akashi clasped the handles, the blades flared hot and red like molten metal on the forge.

"I gathered us here tonight because a challenger has finally awoken, and he must be eliminated, the sooner the better. It seems he may not be the only challenge that faces us.

"The gears of the apocalypse have been set in motion. We need only remember to oil them to keep them turning towards the inevitable end. Now go. Return to your posts. I will deal with the intruders and then give our challenger a warm welcome."

 

 

It had been the most uproarious morning Seirin Hollow could remember in a while. Gunshots at the crack of dawn, police sirens wailing through the streets, a standoff in the middle of the downtown shopping district where more shots rang out, and then nothing. The sun rose and the mist dissipated.

"Did you happen see what it was all about?" Momoi asked as she selected her breakfast croissant. Outside the bakery, the street had returned to normal. No patrol cars lining the curb, no tire marks or knocked-over trashcans, no sign of the rumored scuffle having ever taken place.

The hulking baker slouched behind the counter shrugged and yawned, blinking a sleepy tear from the corner of one droopy eye. "Mm couldn't see a thing. Very foggy. 5 AM. Lots of shouting. Dunno what happened. Think they arrested a guy, then they all went away. That'll be 3.50 ma'am."

"All that commotion for just one guy? I heard that there were men on horseback. With weapons!"

"Mm maybe there was a horse. Didn't see. Here's your change, ma'am."

Momoi thanked him and headed out, munching on the croissant as she speed dialed her childhood friend who was now a detective at the county police department. Insofar as he worked there. Aomine was certainly not at the precinct at the moment, Momoi learned soon enough. He only picked up after several rings with a half-alive grunt of "Whassit?" She could hear the murmur of his tv in the background as he reluctantly rolled out of bed.

"Daiki-kun! You're not on duty today? I was hoping you could fill me in."

"I'm asleep, Satsuki!"

"Not anymore you're not! Did you hear about the arrest this morning?"

"Mighta gotten a message, didn't check. Why is it important?"

"Are you watching the news? Never mind. It's not on the news, is it. They just about deployed the entire force at the crack of dawn, and now they're keeping everything tightly under wraps. I can't get a peep out of anyone at the police station, Tetsu-kun won't answer his phone, and I'm starting to get worried. Can you meet me in front of the hospital after you check your messages? I'm heading there next to see what I can find out."

"Tetsu's not picking up?"

"That's what I said. I've been calling for the last hour."

"I'll meet you down there." He hung up before Momoi could thank him. A few seconds later, her phone lit up with a text from Aomine. _Call Kise_ , it said. Momoi hit dial as she slid into the driver's seat of her car.

 

 

Hours before, Kagami Taiga had been clawing his way out of the dirt in a blind panic, then stumbling through the woods, slightly less blind but with a mounting sense of panic. Next thing he knew, he was racing down an oddly paved street as fast as his legs could carry him, lungs burning, blinded by spinning red and blue lights and panicking as the demonic pounding drew closer and closer.

"No, no, no, before that, before any of that," the interrogator cut him off. "Where exactly were you, you said you were somewhere...underground?"

"I don't know!" Kagami exploded. "I don't even know where I am right now!"

"He has no alibi!" crowed the blonde officer who had apprehended Kagami.

That seemed to be the last straw for the small, pale officer who had been watching outside the interrogation room. One moment he was on the other side of the glass, fixing Kagami with an unnerving stare. In the next moment, the officer had reappeared by the blonde one's elbow, causing his colleague to leap back with a startled shriek.

"It wasn't him," the smaller officer said, tone quiet but steely. Kagami did not see the door open and close. He wondered if this officer was a ghost who moved through walls. "I saw the perp, not clearly, but I saw enough to know it definitely isn't the man we have right now. Kagami Taiga did not attack Sheriff Shirogane."

"Lieutenant Kuroko is an eyewitness," the interrogator said. "But that doesn't explain what you were doing on the scene at the time of the crime...and dressed like that." He squinted suspiciously at Kagami's clothes. "You part of a historical reenactment?"

If Kagami frowned any harder, his forehead was going to fissure.

As the silence stretched on, Lieutenant Kuroko turned to him and asked slowly, "Excuse me, sir, do you know what year it is?"

"1781," Kagami said without hesitation.

Three slowly shaking heads told him otherwise.

"Well, that certainly seems to bring up more questions than it answers, doesn't it," the interrogator said sardonically, the gleam of the bright lights on his glasses making his expression impossible for Kagami to read. "For the time being, our investigation needs to go forward, and catching the sheriff's attacker is top priority. Kise." He nodded at the blonde officer. "Take Kagami to the psychiatric ward for monitoring."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Kagami stood up. Kise came over and cuffed him again.

"Inspector Imayoshi, I think we should —"

"Kuroko, you're going to the hospital to see what Sheriff Shirogane remembers when he wakes up."

"But sir!" This was the first time Kagami heard Kuroko raise his voice. "Kagami was also attacked by the same man who attacked the sheriff. Why can't we ask him?"

"Kagami..." Imayoshi cast another cursory glance at Kagami's dusty ensemble, "will be going to the psychiatric ward."

"Come on, Kurokocchi," Kise said gently. He had Kagami by the elbow, steering him towards the door. "Let's go."

Kuroko bit his lip, then nodded briskly and ducked out ahead of them into the hallway. Kagami and Kise watched him disappear around the corner, the former frowning in confusion, the latter in concern. The interrogator gathered his papers and left in the opposite direction. Kise finally prodded Kagami out of the door.

"Why will no one tell me what is happening? Where are you taking me?" Kagami demanded, twisting around so that Kise lost his grip.

"You're going somewhere safe until we bring you in again for questioning," Kise replied. His mind seemed elsewhere.

"Yes but _why_ am I being held? I have done nothing wrong!"

At that moment, a loud tinny noise sounded somewhere on Kise's person. Kise withdrew a small, flat box from his trouser pocket, and the sound grew louder before cutting off abruptly as he pressed it to his ear. Kagami stumbled back into a wall in shock when a disembodied women's voice started to shriek into the air.

"KI-CHAN! YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED. RIGHT! NOW! AOMINE-KUN SAID YOU MADE THE ARREST THIS MORNING..."

"Kagami-kun, please follow me."

"Wh-what-what is...Where...What." Kagami stumbled into the opposite wall in consternation. The pale officer from before, Kuroko, more or less materialized in the spot right under Kagami's nose.

"Please follow me," Kuroko repeated, unlocking and pocketing Kagami's handcuffs. And when Kagami continued to stand there in a daze, "We need to leave, now."

Snapping back into focus, Kagami realized that Lieutenant Kuroko's trust in him meant that he was probably Kagami's best bet getting out of this ordeal unscathed. Kagami hurried after the diminutive figure darting down the corridor while Officer Kise tried to fend off the disembodied shouting woman.

Kuroko turned as he reached the parking lot to make sure Kagami was keeping up. The tall man's face was still a mask of confusion, but he followed along wordlessly as Kuroko gestured for him to get into the car.

They drove for a while in silence. Kuroko glanced in the rearview mirror to find Kagami with his face all but pressed to the glass, staring outside with wide, unblinking eyes.

"Kagami-kun."

Kagami jumped a little in his seat, but it was enough for him to bump his head against the roof. Kuroko bit back a smile.

"Kagami-kun, I'm not taking you to the psychiatric ward."

Kagami nodded to show that he was listening.

"But first I think I owe you some answers."

"You're the first. Where am I? Is this Seirin Hollow?"

"It is. But not the Seirin Hollow you remember. Kagami-kun, you have traveled over 200 years into the future."

"How do you know? Are you a..." Kagami wracked his brain. "You're a ghost."

"No, Kagami-kun, I am flesh and blood, like you."

"Seirin Hollow...over 200 years..." Kagami murmured to himself. His head snapped up and he peered out the window. "That building used to be a livery stables."

"Now it's a Maji Burger."

"And this building here is also a...Maji Burger?"

Kuroko nodded.

"How many of these Burgers are there?"

"Are you hungry?"

Kagami started to shake his head but his stomach growled so loudly that it echoed within the small space.

Kuroko laughed, "First meal in 200 years." He pulled into the Maji Burger parking lot. "Stay in the car, Kagami-kun. I'll be right back."

When Kuroko returned, he had a vanilla shake in one hand and a paper bag in the other. He handed the latter to Kagami. It was warm. Kagami reached inside.

"A sandwich?" Kagami pulled back the orange wax paper.

"Now that I think about it, this could very well be your first burger. I don't know off the top of my head when burgers were invented," Kuroko slurped his shake. "Do you mind if we talk while you eat?"

Kagami looked up, crumbs on his cheeks.

"Oh wow, you finished that fast. I guess you must be really hungry. I'll go grab a few more for the road."

They continued driving, Kagami now with a small pile of burgers on his lap. Kuroko explained that he had gone to find the police captain, a man by the name of Hyuuga, immediately after leaving the interrogation room. "In short, I convinced him that since Sheriff Shirogane and I had been assigned to investigate the disturbance at Teikou, I should also be in charge of you, the only other key witness to the attack."

Kagami touched his cheek, where a long, thin cut had been seared shut as though by a flame.

"He didn't have a head..."

"Kagami-kun, can you remember anything at all from before you woke up?"

"I remember I was injured. Badly injured. I was barely conscious, I was in so much pain. My brother, Himuro, he was there. He was trying to help me. I...I can't remember much else."

"That's okay, maybe more details will come back to you after you've had a chance to rest."

"Maybe..."

Kuroko pulled up onto his driveway. A soft snore alerted him to the fact that Kagami had fallen asleep in the backseat. Kuroko decided to let him sleep for a bit longer before shaking him awake. Meanwhile, he set about picking up empty Maji Burger wrappers to deposit in the trash. Kagami stirred as Kuroko brushed crumbs off his lap.

"Where..."

"We're home," Kuroko said gently.

"Burgers are very good," Kagami mumbled, still not fully awake.

"Well, I'm glad you like them." Kuroko smiled to himself. "Come along now, Kagami-kun. You can sleep once we're inside. Hup." He slung Kagami's arm around his shoulders and lugged the large, lanky man out of the car. "Oof. Help me out a little here, Kagami-kun. It's just a few steps to the door and then the couch and then you can sleep again."

Eyes still closed, Kagami cooperated by taking most of his weight off of Kuroko and stumbling into the apartment. He collapsed crookedly onto the couch cushions and was once more out like a light.

Once he made sure the door was locked securely, Kuroko trudged into the living room and sat down heavily on the floor. He leaned his head back against the coffee table.

Kagami's sleeping face was half-smothered against the armrest. Kuroko picked himself up with a groan and went to grab some extra pillows to prop up Kagami properly so he wouldn't wake up with a crick in his neck.

"It must be more tiring to sleep for 200 years than not sleeping for a day." Kuroko gingerly patted his guest's red hair. "It must have been hard on you, Kagami-kun."

Kuroko fished around in his jacket for his phone. He had no less than ten missed calls from Momoi interspersed with texts and missed calls from Aomine, and easily three times that many combined from Kise alone. Kuroko groaned and made his way to his room, shutting the door before he selected Aomine's number and hit dial.

 

 

"You don't have him."

"I...I did but then something came up and I —"

"Akashi won't be pleased that you lost him."

"I haven't lost him! I know where he is. Just — don't send anyone else, leave it to me — I messed up, ok, so just let me fix it, please — "

"Don't get distracted this time, Kise."

"I won't, I promise, I won't — "

Hanamiya's grin flashed white in the dimness of the cell as one hand closed with deceptive tenderness over Kise's bobbing throat.

"I hope it's worth it for you, sticking your neck out for that little guy."

"Kurokocchi has nothing to do with this," Kise pleaded in a dry whisper.

"Oh you bet he has everything to do with us after your little slip-up today. Work harder, Kise-kun."

"I-I will."

Hanamiya released him, and Kise stumbled out of the dark, gasping like he had been choked.


	2. A lot of distinctions

Pain muffled his entire world. There were voices, but he could not make out words. People moved around him, but he could not see them. He could not move, he could not speak. He realized with a start that he was not breathing.

Terror gripped him, then blackness.

When his consciousness swam back to the fore, the pain was still there but distant and dwindling. A gleam of silver entered his vision, swinging. A pendant on a chain?

"Taiga."

A face replaced the swinging pendant. Himuro's.

Kagami strained against the weakness pressing him back, tried to form words, tried to sit up, anything. Black dotted his vision, and he could no longer make out the words his brother was speaking. Something cool touched his chest, metallic, settled around his neck, and in that same moment the entire world went away.

 

Kagami woke once more to darkness, but this time the darkness was not stifling. Blinking away sleep as his eyes slowly adjusted, Kagami began to make out curtains and through them a deep blue glow that either indicated early morning or late evening. A blanket covered him but for his arm dangling off the edge of the sofa. A tongue lapped at his fingertips.

A TONGUE LAPPED AT HIS FINGERTIPS?!

Kuroko came running down the hallway, flipping on the lights as he went, at the sound of a bellow from the living room. His malamute puppy Nigou was barking joyously, paws propped up as far as they would go on the sofa cushions. His house guest was perched precariously on the back of the sofa, wrapped up tight in the extra comforter Kuroko had thrown over him earlier that day, face white as a sheet, and to all appearances having a staring contest with the small dog below him.

"Kagami-kun?"

"Kuroko!" Kagami's voice was probably louder than he had meant for it to come out. He met Kuroko's eyes, an embarrassed flush replacing his frightened pallor from before.

Hiding a smile, Kuroko bent over and scooped his puppy up in his arms. "Did Nigou wake you? I'm sorry, I didn't realize he had wandered out here on his own. Nigou, this is Kagami-kun, a time traveler." Nigou barked.

Kagami stared unmoving from where he had alighted atop the sofa. Kuroko looked back at him expectantly. Kagami ripped his gaze away, dark red once more suffusing his cheeks as he muttered, "I'm scared of dogs."

"Really." Kuroko sounded almost offended by the statement.

"Really! I was bitten by a large dog as a child, and ever since I have not been able to stand them."

"Even little ones like Nigou?"

"All dogs."

"That's too bad. Nigou's a sweetheart. He won't bite." 

To Kagami's relief, Kuroko did not set the dog back down but instead carried him out of the living room and down the hall. Kagami heard a door shut before gingerly lowering himself from the back of the sofa. He untangled himself from the blanket and wiped sweaty palms on his trousers.

Kuroko reappeared before him without warning, holding out a glass of water, which Kagami downed gratefully.

"How are you feeling?" Kuroko asked as Kagami handed back the empty cup. He noticed that Kagami's fingers had left muddy traces on the condensation outside the glass. He looked at Kagami's hands. They were covered in dirt. Grave dirt, Kuroko thought, suppressing a shudder at the inevitable mental image of being buried alive. In fact, now that he had all the lights on, he could see that Kagami was very dusty from head to toe.

"Well rested, thanks," said Kagami.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"Do I want a what?"

"A..." Kuroko caught himself. "Do you want to wash up?"

Kagami seemed to notice the layer of dirt on himself for the first time. "Yes," he said slowly. "But it's late now. I can wait till morning."

It took a moment for Kuroko to realize that bathing, for Kagami, probably meant leaving the house. He shook his head, set the dirty glass down on the coffee table behind him, and pulled Kagami up from the sofa.

"Come with me."

"Where — "

"This," said Kuroko, pushing open a door and flicking on a light, "is the bathroom." He gave Kagami a minute to take it all in. "And this," he continued, pushing aside the shower curtain, "is what a bath looks like nowadays." He glanced up at Kagami, who was practically bug-eyed at this point. "I'll show you how to it all works. Watch carefully."

He tugged Kagami over to the tub by one sleeve and demonstrated how to get the water running, which way to turn the knob for hot versus cold water. "And when you lift this — step back — it sends the water up to the shower head, see?"

Kagami visibly blanched when the shower kicked on with a hiss and water began spouting from above. Although he had stepped back when Kuroko asked him to, a few droplets landed on his face. In that moment, Kagami's expression looked so much like Nigou's before a dreaded bath that Kuroko had to hide a grin in the crook of his elbow. Kuroko quickly turned the water off.

"I know, it's a lot to take in at once. Maybe it would be easier to start with a bath." Kuroko eyed Kagami up and down. He was big, but he would fit. Kuroko began to fill the tub with hot water, adding some dollops of soap under the steady stream to get the bubbles going. "I'll grab you a towel. You can put your clothes in the laundry basket over here."

When Kuroko returned with a stack of fluffy blue towels, Kagami had only removed his long coat and draped it over one arm as he nervously eyed the foaming water. Kuroko set the towels down on the counter and wordlessly took the dusty article from Kagami, searching the pockets for loose articles before depositing it into the basket. He tested the water before shutting off the faucet.

"Kagami-kun. The bath is ready."

He turned back to glance at Kagami, who was working on undoing the laces of his undershirt.

"Would you be more comfortable if I left the room?" asked Kuroko.

"No," said Kagami quickly, looking up. "I-I will very likely require your help." The blush returned, as red as the tips of his hair.

Kuroko sat on the toilet cover and politely averted his eyes as Kagami finished removing his clothes and climbed into the bathtub. Once his guest was appropriately submerged, Kuroko pulled up a stool that he usually used when giving Nigou a bath.

"Here's the bar soap," Kuroko held the dish up to Kagami. "You had these back then, didn't you?" Kagami nodded. "Well, you probably didn't have all these other things. This bottle is shampoo — that's for your hair — and this one's conditioner. Which is also for you hair. You use it after the shampoo. This one is face wash."

"That's a lot of distinctions," said Kagami, looking more and more perplexed as he scrubbed.

"You get used to it," said Kuroko absentmindedly. He rolled his sleeves up past his elbows, grabbed the toy watering can he used for Nigou from the shelf above the toilet, and filled it with warm water. By now Kuroko was in full Tetsuya-Nigou's-bath-time mode and failed to notice that Kagami had gone completely still. Humming, Kuroko drizzled water over Kagami's head, watching as those stubborn red spikes flattened. Then Kuroko's fingers went to work, evenly massaging shampoo into his scalp until the soap suds all but swallowed Kagami's dark hair. 

Kuroko was in the middle of rinsing out the shampoo when the bar of soap Kagami had been tightly gripping in one hand finally slipped out of his grasp and smacked Kuroko square in the chin before disappearing into the water with a _plunk_.

Kagami didn't even have time to look mortified before Kuroko leaned forward, reaching straight into the water after the fallen soap bar with the same motion. Kuroko's fingers brushed against Kagami's thigh, Kagami leaped up in alarm — bathwater sloshed over the edge of the tub — one foot came down directly onto the errant bar of soap. The next thing Kagami knew both his feet were in the air and he was careening backwards. Kuroko dropped the toy watering can with a clatter and leaped for him, intent on protecting Kagami's head from hitting the ceramic.

The ensuing splash was large enough to all but empty the tub of its contents. Kuroko landed half-in the tub, his outstretched arms underneath Kagami, who appeared winded but unharmed. The imputable bar of soap gleamed innocently between the side of the tub and Kagami's hip.

"I'm sorry!" stammered Kuroko and Kagami in the same beat, their faces a hairsbreadth apart. Kuroko wriggled desperately out from under Kagami, still apologizing.

"It was my clumsiness..." Kagami cut in.

"No, no. I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have. It's not your fault." Looking everywhere but at Kagami, Kuroko drained the tub and refilled it with clean, hot water. Kagami placed the bar of soap back into its dish where it could wreak no more havoc, and they rinsed away the remainder of the suds in silence. This time Kuroko made sure not to touch Kagami. Standing at arms-length tipping the tin watering can over Kagami's head, it look as though he were sullenly watering an overgrown plant.

Kuroko held a towel out to Kagami who tied it discreetly around his waist as he stood from the tub.

"Kuroko," said Kagami.

Kuroko looked up, could not meet Kagami's eyes, and settled for looking vaguely at the silver ring that rested against Kagami's collarbones instead.

"You're shivering," said Kagami. Kuroko looked down at himself. He was soaked through.

Before he could turn and get his towel, Kagami had already reached around him with his much longer arms and picked up a towel from the stack on the counter, wrapping it around Kuroko.

"Thank you," Kuroko murmured.

Towel swathed around him like a fluffy cloak, Kuroko lugged the basket containing Kagami's clothes down to the laundry room. Kagami watched, nonplussed, as Kuroko loaded the washing machine. At least he did not look scared this time when the machine lurched into action. Kuroko shut the laundry room door behind them, and Kagami followed him back up the hall.

"Ah...Nigou's in my room. Do you want to wait out here?" Kuroko paused outside his closed bedroom door.

Kagami nodded wordlessly.

After a few minutes, Kuroko silently reemerged, hair toweled dry and sticking up in no less than eleven different directions, wearing a fresh change of clothes. He threw a comforter over Kagami's shoulders, explaining sheepishly, "I don't own anything that will fit you. For now, take this so you don't get cold."

They returned to the living room and sat down side by side on the sofa. Kuroko pulled out his phone and dialed Aomine, his other hand reaching for the remote. He paused with it in his hand, realizing that if he turned the TV on now, he would not be able to explain what was happening to Kagami while simultaneously talking to Aomine.

Aomine picked up after the third ring. "Tetsu?"

"Aomine-kun, I hope I'm not disturbing you."

"Not really, I'm just watching the game. What's up?"

"Would you...like to come over and watch the game and maybe bring some clothes?"

There was a pause, then, "Yeah sure why not. Want me to bring beer? And what clothes do you need?"

Kuroko breathed out in relief. "Thanks, Aomine-kun. Beer won't be necessary. Remember I told you that Kagami-kun is staying with me?"

"Lemme guess, he's buck naked right now."

"Under a towel," Kuroko deadpanned.

Aomine chortled. "I get it. I'll bring a couple changes of clothes over, should be enough to tide him over till you can take him shopping for his own. Be there in ten."

Kuroko hung up. Kagami was looking at him curiously. "I called a friend," Kuroko explained. "He's close to your size, so he'll be lending us some clothes."

"He's on his way?"

Kuroko nodded. "In the meantime..." he lifted the remote in his hand, "let's find what channel the game's on."

Kuroko turned as the screen flickered on, wanting to catch the look of surprise on Kagami's face, only to find that Kagami was facing him, a smile playing about his lips. Light from the images on screen danced across Kagami's cheek, and the sound of a commercial jingle filled the room.

"Don't you think I've had shock enough for one day, Kuroko?"

Kuroko stretched out a hand and turned Kagami's face forward. "You still have lots to learn, Kagami-kun. Now pay attention. This is basketball."


End file.
